


December 4th - Eggnog

by IMAgentMI



Series: RvB Ficlet Advent Calendar [4]
Category: Red vs. Blue
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-04
Updated: 2016-12-04
Packaged: 2018-09-06 13:56:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8754766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IMAgentMI/pseuds/IMAgentMI
Summary: York takes North's place in paint pistol training with Carolina.  Why?  She wishes she hadn't asked.





	

“Sorry I’m late.”

“It’s fine - let’s just get started.” Carolina looked up from loading the paint cartridge into her pistol and gave a start of surprise at the gold armour in front of her. “You’re not North.”

“You know, I said the same thing when I looked in the mirror this morning. Nice to start the day positive.”

“What are you doing here? Where’s North?”

“I’m taking his place. Trust me, right now North doesn’t want to be North either.”

“What’s wrong?”

“Two litres of eggnog.”

“Oh no…”

“Oh yes.” York stepped around Carolina and picked up a cartridge of his own from the table. 

“Is he okay?”

“I hope so. But when he called to ask me to stand in --” York inspected his cartridge before slamming it home. “Let’s just say that some of the sounds I heard are going to haunt me.”

“Gross.”

"At least it sounds like it isn’t as bad as last year.”

“Wait, this happened last year, too?”

“You didn’t hear about that? We had to go in afterwards and ho-ho-hose the bathroom down.”

“Okay, did this really happen, or did you make it up just to use that terrible joke?”

“I’m hurt - you think I’d do something like that?”

“Almost certainly.”

“Okay, you got me. But the way that South tells it, it’s a lesson that North has to re-learn every year - that there is such a thing as too much eggnog.” York twitched his head to side to side, rolling his shoulders to limber up. “So, are we actually going to get to business, or would you rather stand around discussing North’s gastrointestinal armageddon?” There was an explosion of paint at his feet, and he jumped back in alarm. By the time he looked back up, she was already gone, hidden among the pillars. “Well played,” he muttered, then shouldered his way around the nearest pillar to start the hunt.


End file.
